With the ever-increasing popularity of computers and personal communication devices, the number and diversity of devices used on corporate network is rapidly growing. For example, while corporate networks may have been previously limited to stationary computers and notebooks, now smart phones, tablets and other portable communication user devices are being used by employees alongside stationary computers and notebooks in the network. It is therefore becomes difficult for an administrator to manually manage so many user devices.
One of the techniques of automation of management of user devices connected to the corporate network is a sorting or classification of devices in accordance with certain features or criteria (e.g., the type of a device, the user of the device, the software installed on the device, and so on), with later use of such sorting to solve various network administration problems.
Some current solutions provide methods that make it possible to ensure the security of devices and of a corporate network in which those devices are being used, but these solutions do not provide adequate security of the information being stored on the user devices in the event that such devices are moved from the bounds of the corporate network, and they do not allow an efficient response to the changes to the configuration of these devices.